Two Times Jack
by changeofheart505
Summary: Manny, with the help of Father Time, brings Jacklyn Overland Frost from the past to the present. She, along with Jack, has to go to Hogwarts. Can the duo pass off as twins, or will they be found out? ROTBTD. Hogwarts!AU.
1. Chapter 1: From Past to Present

Two Times Jack

**Kura: So this is actually from a challenge we created, dunno if anyone else wants to take a crack at it, but it involves Manny bringing Jackson, or in this case, Jacklyn, to the future. And, it's an HP crossover, so..**

**BONUS!**

**And ROTBTD...**

**DOUBLE BONUS!**

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

'What am I going to do with them?' Manny wondered as he looked at his Guardians.

He thought that by bringing Jack Frost to the Guardians, they would learn to be a family.

Like that worked SO well...

'What can I do? What can I do?'

He began to pace around.

"Tsar?"

Manny smiled as an elderly looking man walked in, holding an hourglass with glistening sand.

"Father Time! What a pleasure! I'm glad you're here. I need a favor."

* * *

"...and remember to make sure no lambs stray off!"

Jacklyn chuckled, brushing her chocolate colored hair back.

"Don't worry," she called, "everything will be fine."

"JACK!"

Jacklyn smiled as she turned. Her little sister, Emma, ran over to her, but then seemed to pause.

Actually, everyone seemed to.

"Hello? Is this a prank to get back at all the pranks I pulled, because if it is, it's not funny!" She snapped.

"It's no prank," an elderly man appeared out of nowhere, "I, am Father Time, and you," he pointed at Jacklyn, "are coming with me."

Jacklyn didn't even have time to scream when a light engulfed her and pulled her out of her time.

**Kura: Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Jack and Jacklyn

Two Times Jack

**Kura: Jack and Jacklyn meet. They get told they're going to Hogwarts. They shall be in their fifth year. **

**Sakura: Hope you like it.**

* * *

Bunny was currently chasing Jack around the Pole when a burst of light came from the GoB. The Guardians stopped what they were doing and stared at the elderly man before them.

"Father Time!" North bellowed, "Nice to see you, old friend, what can we do for you?"

Father Time smiled, "Actually, it is what you can do for me..."

The same light from before came, and Jacklyn tumbled out. Jack's mouth fell open and was left hanging comically.

"She. I. You. But. We. I. GAH!" She snapped.

Jacklyn opened her eyes and let out a shriek when she saw...well, herself with white hair, paler skin and blue eyes. It was looking in a mirror. A weird, creepy mirror that changed the way you looked, but still made you look like you.

"Where am I? Where's Emma? Who are you? AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?!" She shot out question after question.

"Jacklyn, calm down!" Jack yelled, "Uh...welcome to the North Pole, and year 2014! As to why I look like you...uh...I'm you."

Jacklyn gaped at her and let out a laugh. But then she caught sight of their serious glances, and groaned. "This is a nightmare...that's it...a nightmare. I'll wake up and be in my cot-"

"Cot?" Tooth asked.

Jack nodded, "It was the 1700s, my family was poor, we didn't have beds."

"-with Emma jumping on my chest, telling me to wake up. The usual morning, as always..." Jacklyn sighed happily and closed her eyes. She opened them, and groaned upon finding herself in the same place.

"Father Time," Bunny turned to the old man, "why'd ya bring Jacklyn here?"

"Tsar Lunar asked me to. He also informed me to let you know, Jack and Jacklyn are to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as twin sisters."

Jack and Jacklyn turned to him, and whined, eerily, in sync, "BUT I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!" Everyone blinked and the two girls smiled at each other.

"Bloody hell..." Bunny groaned. It seemed Jack and Jacklyn were going to fit the role of sisters quite well.

"Okay, but I'm the older twin!" Jack proclaimed.

Jacklyn turned to her, "Why?"

"I've been around longer."

"Well, I was born first!"

"But I'm more knowledgeable about the present."

"Well...I...ugh, fine."

"Ha ha! VICTORY!" The two girls began chasing each other. They were laughing, Jacklyn tripping on occassion because of her long skirt. The Guardians and Father Time watched on.

"Bunnymund and Toothiana will be going as well. Bunnymund will be helping teach Herbology and Toothiana will cover Muggle Studies." Tooth and Bunny shared a look. They both sighed and nodded. Father Time gave them a small smile and left in a swirl of light.

"So...I guess we're sisters." Jack said.

Jacklyn frowned before giving a small smile, "I guess so...but, uh...should I change, I feel so...out of place." Everyone glanced at her colonial clothing.

"Come with me," Tooth said, "Both of you. You need new clothes too, Jack."

"Fine..." Bunny, North and Sandy sighed. Things just got a bit more interesting this year.

**Kura: Review. **

**Sakura: Jack and Jacklyn go to Diagon Alley next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Two Times Jack

* * *

**Kura: Enjoy the chapter! **

**Sakura: BTW, Jacklyn still has her staff. Not sure if we cleared that up before.**

* * *

Jack and Jacklyn stood side by side. The only difference between them was their looks, other than that, they could have passed for identically fraternal twins. Both wore tanned color pants, with a dark blue skirt that ended a few inches above the knee. Jack wore her bluee hoodie whereas Jacklyn wore a white dress shirt with her brown vest. Both were barefooted and had their hair in a messy bun.

"North, can I have a snowglobe?" Tooth asked.

North handed one over, "Diagon Alley!" Tooth smiled her thanks and smashed the globe onto the floor. Jacklyn's eyes widened and was shoved into the vortex by Jack, who giggled madly and jumped in after her. Tooth rolled her eyes and flew in after them.

* * *

Jacklyn groaned as she hit the concrete floor of Diagon Alley. Jack popped out from behind her with a sheepish grin, "Sorry!"

Tooth rolled her eyes. The duo of Jacks looked her with wide eyes. Tooth looked...human. Her hair was short and dyed multiple colors. She wore a feather dress and teal flats.

"Whoa..." Tooth smiled at their gasp of awe.

"Wait here." She ordered. Both girls stayed put as Tooth went into a large building; Gringotts. Tooth returned as quickly as she had left.

"First off, robes!" She declared. Jack and Jacklyn groaned as they were dragged to a shop for robes. Ten robes later, they were going to the book store.

"So...you're both gonna need to catch up on somethings, so...we'll take some books from earlier years..." Tooth mumbled. She stacked book after book into Jack's and Jacklyn's arms. Both girls faces vanished behind the stacks. Tooth turned and saw the large piles, both in danger of tipping over, and blushed. She ushered the girls to the counter. She was surprised both had managed hold onto their staffs and the books at the same time.

"Next up...uh, why don't I get the rest of your supplies and you get your wands."

Jack shrugged and pulled Jacklyn over to Olivander's. Apparently, they made the best wands. Jacklyn opened the door and both girls walked in. The place was incredibly dusty.

"A-CHOO!" Jacklyn sneezed, having taken a deep breath of dust. Jack muttered a 'bless-you,' and stared at the shop.

"Hmm...too old to be firsts years," a man appeared outta nowhere, no wait he was on a sliding ladder, "and I never seen you before."

Jack stepped up, "My sister and I came to get our wands, but we want to know...can we use our staffs instead?" Both held up slightly identical staffs. The man held a hand up and they nervously handed over their staffs. The man weighed them in his hands and nodded, disappearing before returning.

The staffs looked normal until he said, "Reducio." They shrunk. "Engorgio." Back to normal, "That will be ten galleons. Each." Paying, the girls left, pondering over what just happened. Well, atleast they had their staffs and not a wand.

**Kura: Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: New friends? Maybe

Two Times Jack

* * *

**Kura: New chapter, and Joe Schmoe, holy crap...you freaking figured it out! You said the houses they are gonna be in! And nope, Jack stays the way she looks as a winter spirit. The staffs will work as their wands. **

**Sakura: As for why Jack doesn't remember this, well...that should be explained later on in the story, enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**"**You're crazy," Jacklyn sighed. "Platform 9 and 3/4? Running into a wall?"

"I agree," Jack groaned, "I am not stupid enough to run into a wall..." Tooth and Bunny sighed, both in their human forms. Tooth looked the same as she did in Diagon Alley, and Bunny had dark silver-blue hair. His skin was tanned and covered with tattoos that looked like sideways Vs. His grassy green eyes looked at the girls. Smirking, he shoved both towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Screaming, both girls fell through the wall. Tooth and Bunny walked through after them.

"NOT FUNNY!" Both snapped. Bunny laughed. Tooth sighed and together, the four got on the scarlet train, which was righfully dubbed, The Hogwarts Express.

Jack and Jacklyn bid the two goodbye and searched for an empty compartment.

"How about here?" Jacklyn asked, she gestured towards a compartment which contained a girl with long, golden, hair.

Jack nodded and slid the door open. "Do you mind? We need a place to stay."

The blond shook her head, "No. I'm Rapunzel Corona." She said.

"I'm Jack Overland Frost."

"And I'm Jacklyn Overland Frost."

"Twins?"

The duo nodded and sat in front of Rapunzel. A little green...frog? Gecko? Whatever, sat on her head. It glared at them and Baby Tooth, whom Jack brought as her own "pet" glared back. Jacklyn reach for the basket she had brought and pulled out the tiny hybrid kitten. It looked like a regular silver russian blue, but it's eyes glowed purple in the dark and it had white, dove like wings. She had doved the tiny winged feline, Aires. Aires meowed cutely and she hoped out of her basket. She curled up on Jacklyn's lap. Rapunzel cooed and reached over to pet the feline. Jacklyn smiled and placed her on her shoulders. The door opened and a red headed girl with sky blue eyes and two boys, one had a goatee, brown hair and eyes, the other had forest green eyes, auburn-brown hair, and...was that a dragon?!

"Hey Blondie," the boy with the goatee said, "Who're your friends?"

"Oh," Rapunzel smiled, "Eugene, Merida, Hiccup, this is Jack and Jacklyn, Jack and Jacklyn, my friends, Merida, Eugene and Hiccup."

"Hi." Jacklyn smiled.

"Cool dragon..." Jack gasped, reaching over. She patted the dragon's head gently. The ride was quiet. The foursome told Jack and Jacklyn about Hogwarts and the four houses. Merida and Eugene spoke about Quidditch. Jack and Jacklyn smiled when they finally did arrive. They couldn't wait to see where they ended up.

**Kura: Review. Sorting next chapter!**


	5. AN (Ranting Time, SORRY!) :(

Two Times Jack

**NOT A CHAPTER, MORE OF A RANT**

**Kura: First off, thor****n, well, first off, this is a genderswapped Jack we're talking about. That other girl is basically, if this were a normal Jack fic, Jackson, his past self. I assume that's who you meant. But because Jacklyn was pulled from the past, some of the things present Jack has, she has. Also, Jack is a unisex name, so it can be used on both males and females. There will be some people who prefer to be called Jackie, but, not in this. I am not going back and changing it around, you're just gonna have to be okay with the fact that Jack is a girl in this. Please don't be offended, though, Frozenjaquelinefrost, it would be funny, and I might do that someday, but not right away. Anyways, this goes to anyone and everyone, stop commenting on the fact that Jack is a boy or would be better if he were a boy in this...**

**Sakura: If she cries I swear to the gods...**

**Kura: No, no, I'm fine, it just...gets 1)annoying. 2) repetetive. And 3)frustrating. I'm sorry if you feel offended, but even I have a limit...**

**Sakura: It's true. It's like she's some type of dynamite. You light the fuse, and BOOM! Something is bound to happen. Whether it's killing off one of the characters, a long-ass hold, deleting reviews (never happened) or blocking people (no comment). We apologize to those who take offense, but this will only be said once, any guest reviews that comment on Jack's gender, or on the lenght of the chapter, shall be deleted, we won't, however, block people who have accounts, frankly, because we honestly don't have a reason to unless you A) go too far on your comments or B) are a flamer. We will see you in the next chapter. Don't bother to review this...laters.**


	6. Chapter 5: Sorted and seperated

Two Times Jack

* * *

**Kura: Again, I'm sorry for the rant. I just had to get that out of the way!**

**Sakura: I doubt it'll happen again, soooooo...**

**Kura: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

-Sorthing hat-

/Jack or Jacklyn/

* * *

"A hat?" Jacklyn stared at the sorting hat, "Really? I thought that..."

"It would be bigger?" Jack suggested.

Jacklyn shook her head, "No...I thought it'd be more...magical."

Jack shrugged and smiled. The duo stood next to each other, both wanting to break the silence that had fallen upon them.

"You know," Jacklyn shot Jack a smirk, "I still say this is a dream."

"Oh?" Jack shot her smirk as well, "Then tell me when I wake up."

Both laughed until they heard,

"FROST, OVERLAND, JACK!"

Jack turned to Jacklyn, "Good luck."

"Have fun!" Jacklyn called as Jack walked over to the hat.

-Hmmm...this is rather interesting. You were supposed to come here a long time ago.-

/Really?/

-Yes...but you denied coming...it was a pity...-

/Well...I'm here now!/

-*chuckles* That you are, now let me see. I see some of each house in you. You're bravery and love for your sister, let you save her life. You're kindness goes towards many, mainly children...-

/What can I say? I love kids.../

-You have a strong love for books...-

/Can you blame me?/

-No...no...I can't. And you're cunningness helped defeat the King of Nightmares. Yes...Yes, I see...Jack Frost, you would fit in best at...-

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table clapped politely and Jack walked over to them.

"FROST, OVERLAND, JACKLYN!"

What?

Was this some type of joke?

Jacklyn smiled and walked towards the hat.

Oh...

now everyone else understood.

'Their twins...'

-Now, you, you should have been here when you were eleven. Why did you deny entry?-

/Honestly? I 1) thought it was a joke and 2) had to get a job in order to help out my family./

-An honest heart. You'd do anything to protect your sister.-

/I would. I'd even give my life for her./

-Irony...-

/How?/

-That isn't my place to tell. Hmm...the heart of Hufflepuff, not quite as cunning as the other...an equal love for reading...-

/I blame Claire!/

-But outstanding bravery and devotion. Better be...-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. Jacklyn shot Jack a shaky smile, which was returned.

Well, they wouldn't let house seperation do anything to harm their temporary sisterhood.

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 6 :A sister's comforting words

Two Time Jack

* * *

**Kura: New chapter. I'll start the classes next chapter. **

**Sakura: Sisterly moment between Jack and Jacklyn in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"This is bad..." Jacklyn groaned. Jack was in SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN! How was she supposed to-

"Hey." Jacklyn turned to face a boy with black hair, emerald eyes and a scar on his forehead. "I'm Harry. Welcome to Gryffindor."

"I'm Merida." A red haired girl with a scotish accent spoke up.

"Jacklyn." Jacklyn said with a smile. She turned her gaze to Jack, who sat with a boy with pale blond hair and a girl with the same hair color as the boy.

Jack caught her gaze and shrugged in a 'what-can-we-do?' manner.

Jacklyn sighed and poked at her food. Some of these things she's never seen. She didn't know where to start! She finally decided to grab some soup, biscuits and salad. She slumped over her meal. How was she supposed to get through this? She didn't belong here. She should be back home, tending sheep, telling stories, holding Emma because she had a nightmare...

Jack sighed. She wished she were in Gryffindor. Jacklyn looked like she was having an internal war. She was talking with Draco Malfoy and Elsa Arendelle. Elsa had a sister named Anna who was in Hufflepuff. Jackooked up at the staff table. Bunny and Tooth were introduced earlier, right after she and her "twin" got sorted.

Tooth motioned her and Jacklyn over. Confused, both followed her. "I was able to get the headmaster to let the four of us have our own dorm room. The pass word is Guardian."

The duo nodded and headed over to their room.

"Is it weird that I feel so...old?" Jacklyn asked.

"Pfft, if anyone should feel old, it's me. Who's the one with white hair here?" Jack asked and both laughed. They easily found their room.

"Guardian." They said in sync. The door opened and they walked in.

Jacklyn sat on her bed and sighed as she began to unpack. She set up a dress mannequin and placed her dress on it. She looked st it sadly. Jack took notice and set up her own mannequin. Her dress was frosted in some areas. She walked over to Jacklyn and wrapped an arm around her. Which felt kinda awkward, but at the same time, it felt right.

"Hey," she whispered, "it's gonna be okay."

Jacklyn looked at Jack, tears leaking from her eyes, "How? How will be alright?!"

"You just have-"

"-to believe in me." Jacklyn finished her sentence.

Jack nodded, "Trust me, everything will be fine. I'll be here for you. I promise." Jacklyn smiled as she closed her eyes. Jack smiled as well. She put her "twin" into her bed, making sure to loosen her clothing and covering her in blankets.

She walked to her bed, and pulled her special blankets, customized so that they were cold, but had some warmth. It was like whenever she fell asleep in front of the fire place at the Pole. She was out for a week according to North. Oddly enough, she felt fine with the heat, which was very little, but enough to keep her warm, without feeling like she was melting. 'Everything will be okay...I swear it will.' She thought to herself as she let sleep claim her.

**Kura: Review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Full of surprise

Two Times Jack

**Sakura: New chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**Kura: A few more characters get introduced! Enjoy.**

* * *

"Wake up..."

Jacklyn groaned and shifted over.

Jack huffed, man, she really loved her sleep.

"Get up!" She tried again.

Jacklyn turned over so that her face on her pillow. Baby Tooth landed on her rear, and slowly rose up as Jacklyn pushed her legs forwards, lifting her butt in the air.

Jack bit back a laugh and stared at her.

"Jacklyn!" She reached over, grabbed the sheets, and pulled the brunette out of bed.

"WAAAHH-OOMPH!" Jacklyn cried as she met the beautiful floor.

Baby Tooth flew over to Jack, and began squeaking up a storm, pointing to Jacklyn as she did.

Jack laughed and grabbed her past self by the arms, "Come on, we got to...get some breakfast!"

Jacklyn smiled and the duo headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Jacklyn walked over to the Gryffindor Table while Jack sat with the Slytherins.

"Oi," Merida spoke up, "Jacklyn, these are my friends, Rapunzel and Hiccup!"

Rapunzel smiled, "Hi!"

Hiccup gave her a small smile, which Jacklyn returned to both.

Suddenly, a small black creature caught her in a staring contest.

A rather funny one, the creature was so close to her face, Jacklyn went cross-eyed.

"Toothless!" Hiccup groaned, pulling the creature, Toothless, away.

Upon closer inspection, Jacklyn found out Toothless looked like some sort of mini-dragon...

or a weird type of bat.

"Oh," Harry spoke up, "here's your schedule."

Jacklyn smiled and took it, scanning the list, "Who has potions first?"

"We all do," Merida groaned, "er...all Gryffindors and Slytherins that is."

"So I can be with Jack?"

"Aye...but, it be best...not to-"

"Merida!" Rapunzel reprimanded the redhead when she saw the worried glance in Jacklyn's eyes, "Some people," a well heated glare at Ron and Merida was shot, "believe all Slytherins are evil, but they aren't. Being cunning and evil aren't the same thing, and besides not all purebloods end up in Slythering, right, Merida? Ronald?"

Both redheads stuttered and shut their mouths.

Rapunzel smirked in satisfaction, "You'll be fine, besides, I like someone from Slytherin."

"And I keep telling ye," Merida spoke again, "Rider isn't a good choice!"

Rapunzel shrugged.

Who cares?

It's her love life...

* * *

"So..." Flynn smirked at the white haired girl next to him and across from Draco Malfoy, "Where were you? The girls said you never went to bed-"

"My sister and I share a room. Don't ask why, because I have no true answer." Jack said as she bit into her parfait, "Can anyone show me how to get to Potions?"

"I will," Draco spoke up, "I have that next."

Jack smiled and went back to her creamy breakfast.

All was well until, "Your sister's Jacklyn, right?"

"Yeah..." Jack stared up at the pale blond girl, Elsa.

"How is it she ended up in Gryffindor?"

"She can be cery brave when she wants to, I think it surpasses her cunningness, now if you'll excuse us." With that, Jack got up, took hold of Draco's arm, and pulled the blond away.

"Sorry," she said after a while, "but she's my family..."

Draco said nothing. He just led the white haired girl down to the dungeons.

* * *

Snape never thought he'd see the day he would have a Slytherin and a Gryffindor work together.

But boy...

today was full of surprises.

Jack and Jacklyn sat by a couldron, Jacklyn brewed up the potion, while Jack got everything and cooled the fire when it got too hot.

"Why are they working together?"

"They're sisters, of course they're gonna work together."

"It's wrong!"

"It's sweet!"

"It's messing with tradition!"

"Screw tradition!"

Were some of the few comments he heard.

But he had to admit, the duo made a good team. When one was about to make a mistake, the other went in to stop it.

When one got tired of doing their job, they switched around.

It seemed Jacklyn, though, was more capable of being near heat than Jack.

Jack had to remain a distant away from the burning embers under their couldron.

"Misses Overland-Frost, may I have a word? Class dismissed."

Jack and Jacklyn gulped.

'This is just like Mr. Robinson's farm when I was six...' Both thought, thinking back to the day they had "a word" with one of their neighbors.

Snape closed the door and motioned the two forwards...

**Kura: Review! **


End file.
